Boys Night Out
by clarch
Summary: The summery is inside. Warning, This is guy/guy. You dont like dont read. Nothing bad,i promis. Just a little drunken bet, and some foul language.


**Boys Night Out**

By: Clarch

**Summery**: The boys make a bet. Find out what happens when Reno and Cloud get drunk.

**Disclaimer**: I will own FF VII when Vincent Valentine crawls out of the TV and asks me to marry him. Sorry Vincent fan girls, but he's mine!

A/N: First attempt at fan fiction. Please be nice and know that this is unchecked. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Boys Nigh Out

Cloud was very bored. Tifa had called up the girls and left on a girl's night out. Marline was with Barret, and Denzel was spending the night with a friend, leaving the blond with chocobo hair and blue eyes alone. Why should he suffer alone?

Determined to make his night better, Cloud called up Reno, Tseng, Rude, Vincent, and Cid, for a boy's night out. Cloud was bored enough to invite Rufus.

The red headed Turk, with tattoos under his eyes, was the first to arrive. "Yo, thanks for inviting me over. I would never pass up a chance for free drinks."

"Glad that you could come. Reno do me a favor and put that cigarette out." Cloud hated the smell, why anyone would want to smell like that was beyond him.

"Chill blonde, it's out. So did Tseng really say that he was coming?" Reno plopped his butt at the bar.

"Yea, just for the company though. I think he's bored." Cloud laid two shot glasses down and filled them up. He handed one to Reno. "Think Rude will show?"

Reno swigged the shot down, ready for another. "Totally, he wouldn't miss out on a party for the world. Likes to be in the loop. Hit me!" he said, slamming the glass down.

A few minutes later, Tseng, with semi-long raven hair, and a dot in the middle of his forehead, walks through the door. "Drinking already, Reno?"

"Yea, yea, put a cork in it. Yo, sunglasses and tall man coming?" Reno downed yet another shot, making it his fifth.

"Yea, they left Healand lodge, shortly after I did. They should be popping up soon." Tseng grabbed a soda.

Sure enough, Rude, a ball headed man, and Rufus Shinra, a tall blond, walked through the door, of Seventh Heaven. Cloud grabbed several more glasses and laid them on the bar. He then grabbed his own glass and bottle, and left the bar, to sit in a chair; against the wall. "Serve your selves."

"Yo, Rude, how many more piercings can you add to your ear, man? That gold one is new." Reno said, filling up his glass.

Settling for a glass of gin himself, Rude answered. "It's not a new piercing. I switched one of the silver ones out for a gold hoop."

"My bad, Rufus, you find any woman to settle down with" Reno already knew the answer to that.

"Rufus's face turned a bright red. "No! Every time you ask that question, it's always going to be no."

"Hee, hee, I keep forgetting that you are gay." Reno said, with a blush on his cheeks. He would know.

Five minutes later, Cid, a man in his mid- thirty's, walked through the door. "Hay guys, whatcha got that's strong?"

"Nice to see you to, Cid. There's pure liquor behind the cherry vodka, on the left shelf." Cloud said, swigging his own bottle of vodka. Cloud had abandoned his glass a long time ago.

As Cid made his way behind the bar, Vincent Valentine entered the Seventh Heaven, with a graceful motion. "Sorry for being late."

Vincent Valentine had always been somewhat of a role model for Cloud. The man had crimson eyes and long black hair tied back with a red bandana, had gone through more extreme experimentation than the blond, leaving him neither dead nor alive. "No problem, make yourself at home." Cloud said, feeling the buzz.

Through the half hour, Cloud and Reno had consumed enough alcohol, leaving them completely drunk. The others, though buzzed, laughed as Reno stumbled around.

"Hay, Vincent… hic…why are you late?" Reno asked, getting up into Vincent's face, and breathing on him.

Vincent wrinkled his nose. The smell of alcohol, mixed with whatever Reno had that day, was nauseating. "It's none of your business." He said nonchalantly.

"Dude, I think I know. You were having a last minute screw with Shelk." Reno smiled triumphantly.

Vincent averted his eyes. "Leave me alone before I shoot you." Reno was so annoying some times.

"Reno, leave him alone. It's none of your business what he does or doesn't do in his spear time." Tseng said pulling the almost empty bottle from Reno's hand.

"Tseng, you really know how to kill a buzz." Reno said, stumbling his way over to a red faced Cloud. "Hay, Cloud…"

The others gaped as Reno leaned in and kissed Cloud. Cloud reciprocated by putting Reno in a full on lip-lock, making out with him.

"Well, I be dammed! I didn't see that one coming." Cid said, washing out his glass and putting it back on the shelf.

Tseng slapped his palm to his for head. "That's why I don't drink. It makes you do stupid things." He shook his head.

"Doesn't look like they are going to resurface for air any time soon." Rufus said, recording Cloud and Reno on his cell phone.

"Let's make a bet on how long it takes for Cloud to sober up and beat the crap out of Reno." Vincent suggested, with his deep falsetto voice.

"I bet two hundred gil that he sobers in the next five minutes." Rude laid the gil on the counter of the bar.

"Count me in to." Cid chimed in. He looked over at Tseng. "What about you, Tseng?" He stared the Turk in the eye.

"Well I say the next twenty minutes." Tseng said nonchalantly. They had no clue who they were going up against. He had a knack for bets.

"I say that they part, but Cloud does nothing." Rufus said slamming his portion of the loot on the bar. This was so hot.

Three minutes later, Rude cursed. "Dam, well I'm out." Last time he ever gambles; that he promises.

"I'm surprised that you even had two hundred gil, with all your extra pairs of designer sunglasses." Tseng said, marking him off his mental hit list.

"I don't spend that much on sunglasses!" Rude said, turning his red face to the side pouting. They were on sale.

Five minutes later Cid and Vincent dropped out, leaving Rufus and Tseng's bets in place with only a few minutes of betted time left.

Tseng was begging to think that they would never stop. He had seen couples that make out, but never this long.

Rufus walked back and forth, talking to the others. When it looked like Tseng was going to lose, Clouds eyes snapped open with rage and embarrassment, burning in them.

Cloud pushed Reno way, licking his now chapped and swollen lips. "What the hell…!" Cloud yelled.

Reno stumbled back away as Cloud rose to his feet. "I didn't mean too! I…uh…" Reno knew he was in deep shit now.

Cloud advanced on the terrified Turk. "You have five minutes to run." He said sinisterly. He is going to pay.

The others stood in their place, enjoying the event that was unfolding in front of them, as Tseng counted his winnings, marking Rufus of his mental hit list.

Five seconds later, Reno was booking it out the door, screaming like a girl, into the streets, with Cloud chasing him with his buster sword and casting fire.

Back at the bar, the others were laughing and cursing at their loss. Tseng pocketed his gil and turned to face the others. "There is a lesson to be learned here. Never bet against Tseng of the Turks!" With that said, Tseng takes his leave. Life is good.

The End.


End file.
